My Fault
by MaedaHikari
Summary: Maafkan aku Naoto. Semua itu salahku. Aku tak cukup kuat untuk menghentikannya. Maafkan aku… Aku… Tak bisa menyelamatkanmu… Terinspirasi dari video di YouTube. Warning: Chara death, OOC. RnR?


**Disclaimer: Atlus**

**~My fault~**

**By: MaedaHikari**

**Summary: Maafkan aku Naoto. Semua itu salahku. Aku tak cukup kuat untuk menghentikannya. Maafkan aku… Aku… Tak bisa menyelamatkanmu…**

**Terinspirasi sama Salah satu video YouTube. Warning: Chara Death.**

* * *

**December 24****th****, Christmas Eve**

Pemuda berambut mangkok itu menunggu di dalam kamarnya yang dipenuhi kabut. Dia menerawang jauh. Dia tahu waktunya hampir habis, namun dia tidak cukup kuat untuk mengehentikan Adachi. Dia melihat kearah jam dinding. Jam itu menunjukkan jam 10.30. Dia menunggu seseorang. Kekasihnya.

------

Perempuan detektif bertopi itu berlari menyusuri jalan berkabut. Dia berlari menuju rumah senpainya. Mereka berjanji akan merayakan Natal bersama. Namun, jalan yang berkabut membuat dia harus berhati-hati. Dia tak bisa melihat bahkan 3 meter didepannya.

"Aku harus cepat…" Bisiknya disaat dia berlari.

------

Pemuda itu menatap jam dindingnya lagi. Jam 11.00. Waktu perjanjian antara dia dan kekasihnya sudah lewat. Dia gelisah. Takut terjadi apa-apa dengan kekasihnya. Dia meraih jaket coklatnya yang tergantung di lemarinya, memakainya dan berjalan keluar kamar. Tak lupa dia memakai Kacamata abu-abu milikknya.

"Naoto… Dimana kau?" Tanya pemuda itu pada dirinya sendiri seraya memakai kacamatanya.

------------

"Aku…sudah terlambat…" Ujar perempuan itu. Naoto.

Dia masih berlari kearah rumah senpainya sambil berusaha meraih kacamata berwarna birunya. Saat dia dapat meraihnya, dia memasangnya. Keadaan sekitarnya menjadi agak jernih, namun kabut tetap menutupinya. Tak lama, dia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari sekelilingnya. Dia terhenti sejenak.

"Suara tadi…" Gumamnya.

--------

Pemuda itu berlari di jalan berkabut itu. Pikirannya melayang kepada kekasihnya Naoto. Dia merasakan firasat yang amat sangat buruk. Sampai dia menyelipkan sebuah pisau lipat dalam sakunya. Dia terus berlari. Dan mencapai Shopping District. Dia menengok kanan kiri. Dia mendengar suara aneh. Suara teriakan orang, lambat laun berubah menjadi geraman yang mengerikan…

"Shadows?" Pikirnya. Dia meraih pisau lipat di sakunya,

--------

Naoto mendengar suara yang sama seperti yang didengar pemuda itu. Namun, sebelum ia dapat bereaksi, sesuatu menyerangnya. Dia terlempar ke arah pepohonan yang ada di sekitar river bank.

"Agh!" Teriaknya. Dia memegang lengannya yang tergores. Dia mendengar geraman-geraman. "S-shadows… Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Tanya Naoto pada dirinya sendiri.

-----

Pemuda itu terus berlari tanpa menghiraukan suara-suara itu. Sampai akhirnya salah satu shadow menghalangi jalannya. Dia terhenti. Aura biru keluar dari tubuhnya, dan sebuah kartu melayang diatas kepalanya. Diraihnya kartu itu, kemudian diremasnya.

"Helel! Megidolaon!!" Perintahnya. Sebuah makhluk bersayap 6 muncul. Makhluk itu menyentuh dahinya. Muncullah sebuah bola energi berwarna ungu, lalu bole itu meledak diantara shadows itu.

---

Naoto mencoba berdiri. Setelah berhasil, dia berusaha meremas sebuah kartu yang sama seperti pemuda itu. Dia berhasil.

"Yamato Takeru! Megidolaon!!" Perintahnya. Sebuah makhluk berpedang muncul, lalu terbang berputar diatas Naoto. Bola energi yang sama muncul dan menghantam Shadows itu. Namun, Naoto masih dapat mendengar geraman-geraman, namun agak jauh dari situ. Dia pun berlari, namun dengan cepat dia dikejar.

"A-Aku harus me-menghubungi senpai!!" ujarnya

-----

Pemuda itu masih sibuk dengan musuh-musuh menjengkelkan disekitarnya. Dia khawatir. Firasat buruk terus melandanya.

"Naoto… Kuharap kau baik-baik saja…" Ujarnya pelan. Dia terus menghajar Shadow-shadow itu.

Pemuda itu melihat sekitarnya. Dia tidak lagi mendengar suara-suara aneh. Maka dia meneruskan berlari. Namun, tanpa diketahuinya, dia diikuti oleh beberapa Shadows. Shadows itu menatapnya dengan pandangan haus darah.

-----

Naoto berusaha meraih handphone di dalam sakunya. Dia terus berlari menghindari kejaran para shadow.

"A-aku tak bisa…" Naoto mulai kehabisan napas. Dia mengeluarkan handphonenya lalu menekan beberapa angka.

"Souji-senpai!! Angkatlah! Sekarang!!" Ujarnya frustrasi.

------

Hp Souji berdering. Dia terhenti dan mengangkatnya.

"Halo?! Naoto?! Kau baik-baik saja?!" Tanya Souji.

"_S-senpai!! Se-seluruh kota di penuhi Shadow!!"_

"Apa?! Seluruh kota?!" Tanya Souji kaget.

"_Y-ya!! D-dan a-aku!!" _

"A-apa?! Ada apa Naoto?!" Tanya Souji. Dia mulai berlari lagi.

"_A-aku tak bisa… menghindari mereka!! A--!!" _

"Naoto!! Naoto!!" Panggil Souji.

"_AAAGGGHHHH!!!!"_

"……." Souji tersentak mendengar suara teriakan itu.

"Naoto?" Panggilnya pelan.

"……" Tak ada jawaban dari seberang. Yang ada hanyalah suara geraman-geraman. Seperti musuh yang menerkam mangsa. Souji membeku. Dijatuhkannya handphone nya itu. Lalu dia terjatuh dan bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

"Naoto…Naoto…" Dia mendesah pelan. Bibirnya gemetar. Dia menutupi wajahnya dengan tangannya. Dia mencoba menghilangkan bayangan apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya sekarang.

"M-maafkan aku… Maafkan aku… A-aku…tak cukup kuat…Aku tak bisa…. melindungimu… Naoto… Maaf… Maaf…" Dia terus mengulang kata maaf. Kata itu selalu terluncur dari mulutnya.

Matanya tertutup, seluruh tubuhnya gemetar, dahinya berkeringat dingin, mulutnya terus mengucapkan kata Maaf, pipinya basah oleh air mata. Pikiran seorang Seta Souji sangatlah kacau sekarang. Dia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Dia mendengar suara Shadow dibelakangnya, namun dia tetap tak berkutik.

Dia berdiri, menatap langit berkabut. Aura biru keluar dari tubuhnya, dan Izanagi keluar tanpa diperintah. Souji menatap langit, menangis. Kata Maaf belum berhenti keluar dari mulutnya. Namun, sesaat kemudian, ia tertawa. Matanya menangis, namun dia tertawa. Dia berbalik kearah Shadow-shadow itu dan mulai mengamuk. Tanpa pandang bulu, diserangnya shadow-shadow itu. Menganggap bahwa shadow-shadow itulah penyebab kematian kekasihnya.

"Hahahahahaha!! Rasakan! Rasakan! Shadow brengsek!! Beraninya kalian membunuh Naoto!!! Makan ini!! Hahahahaha!!!" Dia terus mengutuk sambil mengamuk. Dalam beberapa saat, tempat itu penuh dengan bangkai shadow. Dia terus tertawa, namun dia terjatuh dan bertumpu lagi pada lututnya. Dia kembali mengucapkan maaf. Dia tak menyadari sekelompok shadow muncul dibelakangnya. Shadows itu siap menyerang.

"Maafkan aku…Naoto… Aku…akan menyusulmu… Sebentar lagi…" Dia tersenyum.

BRAKK!!!

Shadow menyerangnya dari belakang. Badannya terhempas ke aspal. Dia tersenyum lagi sebelum Shadows kembali menghabisi dirinya.

"Aku kembali padamu…Naoto…"

**~Owari~**

* * *

**Saya entah kenapa tergerak membuat fic ini… Dan akhirnya jadi juga setelah saya berkutat depan laptop selama sejam sambil dengerin "Living With Determination." Saya terinspirasi dari salah satu video Youtube yang bikin saya merinding nontonnya. **

**Yo wess… Satu-satunya yang saya minta dari readers… Ripiu ya? Nge flame juga boleh kok…**

**(P.S: Flamenya jangan pedes2 ya… Onegai!! –taboked-)**


End file.
